Dragon Age: Rise of the Inquisition
by JMC-77
Summary: A retelling of BioWare's 2014 award-winning hit and sequel to the 'Dragon Age' series
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer(s): Hello, I am JMC-77, and this is my re-imagining of BioWare's Dragon Age Inquisition. The 2014 hit is the third instalment in the eponymous High Fantasy series. Now, for any DA fan who is reading this, I would like to at first apologize if I make any changes that you do not enjoy, and if you dislike it, then I understand. This is simply put an 'adaptation' of the game, and not part of its continuity. It is my retelling of the game's events and story, as well as its story and characters. The changes I will make are the world the characters live in, and the villain. Hope you enjoy it though, and have a great time! ;)**

* * *

 **Dragon Age: Rise of the Inquisition**

 **Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

* * *

 **Haven, 9:40 Dragon**

Across the snowy landscape of the land of Haven, are the lines of men and women walking inside the temple on top of the large hill in front. These groups of people were members of the **Templars** and **Circle of Magi,** the military order charged with hunting down any magical threat that proves a threat, and the centre for any individuals to control their mastery over sorcery. They were walking inside the temple on the hill, which is the resting place for the ashes of **Andraste** , the bride of the **Maker,** who is considered by the **Chantry** to be the creator of all life of Thedas, the continent that every species lives in.

* * *

Their reasons for doing so is to discuss a peace treaty between factions as offered the **Divine Justinia V,** the head of the religious Chantry. Three years ago, during the year of 9:37, in Kirkwall, a small city within the Free Marches, Anders, a known free spirited and rebellious mage, had grown more and more bitter and weary due to the Mages' unfair treatment by the Chantry, Templars, and population. This, coupled with strong beliefs bestowed by a supernatural Spirit of Justice, drove to take matters into his hands. To begin the Mages' fight for freedom, he committed Chantry stained in Kirkwall to explode by using extreme amounts of magic and the substance Red Lyrium. The explosion took the lives of everyone inside the Chantry, including Grand Cleric Elthina. Shortly after demise, Kirkwall's Circle and Templars, led by Grand Enchanter Orsino and Knight-Commadner Meredith, turned on each other.

Though the city's champion and hero **Marian Hawke** , a mage and heir to the house of Amell, helped save any mage they could save, and put an end to the fight, it did not stop. When word of the Kirkwall's rebellion and Anders' actions spread, all Circles throughout Thedas began to rebel against the Templars, in a bid to gain their freedom. While some have chosen to remain neutral, many have participated. The growing fights resulted in both abandoning their original purposes, and causing the deaths of many of their own members, including civilians.

* * *

As of now, to put an end to the brutal fighting, the Chantry's leader Divine Justinia V had consulted with the leaders of both factions. They discussed the issues they found in the fighting, so they came to a thoughtful conclusion: They would travel to the Temple of Sacred Ashes in Haven to write the peace treaty that would bring an end to the war. After discussing theirs plans, many members, including nobles who had connections the factions, are now traveling to Temple to begin the end to the War. Though it may seem according to plan, it was about to turn deadly...

* * *

 **Stronghold**

Outside the stronghold, which would be the base of operations for their new organization, were two women talking with one another. They were **Cassandra Pentaghast** and **Leliana,** the Right and Left Hands to the Divine. They were the most loyal servants to Justinia, and served as contacts for her.

 **Cassandra** was a tall, attractive Nevarran woman in her possibly early 30s with short should-length hair that reached the back of her neck. She had tanned right skin, light brown eyes, a muscular, firm build that fit the appearance of a warrior. She wore a dark blue robe with red arm threads, black pants, and grey gloves and boots. Her shoulders are covered with armour plates. Her outfit bared the symbol of the **Seekers of Truth,** a Chantry faction that were tasked with investigating any growing disruptions and checking the power of the Templars. However, she left the order due to wanting to fulfill her duty as a peacekeeper, and was disgusted with her fellow members' indifference to their former status.

 **Leliana** was a tall, beautiful Orlesian bard with pale skin, shoulder length red hair, greyish green eyes, along with a agile, curvaceous build. Her red hair had a hair-tail that was tied-up like a string of thread. She wore a dark blue robe along with silver chainmail, a purple garb and hood over her head, brown leather gloves, armour-plated boots boots. She is well-known by many as a former member Chantry Sister, and a comrade to **Malcolm Cousland,** the famous Hero of Ferelden, who was the Grey Warden who put an end to the disastrous Fifth Blight.

* * *

"How goes the peace treaty discussions with Justinia and the Mages and Templars?" asked Cassandra

"I've received word from my scouts that everything she hopes is according to plan. She and the leaders will now begin a new era of peace. She also has granted the right to found the Inquisition as well..." replied Leliana. During the Mage-Templar War, Justinia, Cassandra, and Leliana were beginning to form the **Inquisition,** an ancient organization that existed prior to the foundations of the Seekers and Templars. The organization had specialized in discovering plots that threatened the balance of Thedas, and was tasked with hunting threats that proved fearsome. The Inquisition had ended, following the war between Orlais and the elves of the Dales.

"Good to hear that. Hopefully, everything is according to plan..." said Cassandra. As she said those, the two hands of the Divine to see a bright, roaring green light emerging from the Temple of Sacred Ashes into the sky. When it hit the Temple, it created a massive explosion that blew up the entire conclave, along with anyone inside.

"Cassandra...?" asked Leliana, who was shocked by the surprising event that had just occurred.

"I know..." replied the shocked Seeker.

They were unsure of what had happened, but it appeared that there was some kind of crack in the sky that possessed the green light as the blast. It opened to release falling balls of fire, and hordes of demons and spirits that emerged from the **Fade,** the spiritual dimension that was home to spirits of the deased and fearsome demons.

* * *

What today was supposed to be beginning of peace between Mages and Templars, soon eclipsed a new war that has caught the world of Thedas off guard. It is today that the world, and the Inquisition require the aid of others. Today is the day that a new hero shall rise...

* * *

 **To Be Continued!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer(s): This chapter will add in some details about what choices I chose for this world of Dragon Age. The Inquisitor's introduction into the plot of Inquisition will be** **reimagined here as well. Hope you guys enjoy it though!**

* * *

 **Dragon Age: Rise of the** **Inquisition**

 **Chapter 2: The Birth of a Herald**

* * *

 **Conclave of the Temple of the Sacred Ashes**

Outside the area that the blast took place, were many soldiers and warriors that were facing the Fade Demons. Among them was **Commander Cullen,** the former Knight-Captain of the Templars. He was tall, blonde man with light blue eyes, along with a scar on his right cheek. He wore black garbs with leather gloves and boots, that were covered with silver armour plates. He was also wearing a large brown jacket with a mount of fur. After witnessing the brutal infighting between the Mages and his order, Cullen abandoned the Templars in hopes of ending the chaos. He soon became involved with Cassandra and Leliana, and he chose to join the Inquisition by using his military connections to aid them with any conflicts. He and his men are now currently taking the fight with the demons that have invaded the conclave of the Temple. Many had fallen, and some were wounded, but managed to live.

* * *

After dealing a final strike to a large Rage Demon to save one of his soldiers, Cullen was now approached by one of them to inform his of some important information.

"Commander Cullen!"

"Lieutenant?" asked the commander, who was defending himself against an attacking Demon.

"A small group of our men had managed to clear a path to inside the temple! We are able to find more survivors!" replied the Lieutenant, who felt a blow that killed a Pride Demon.

"Good to hear! Until then, send some scouts in to investigate the Temple to find any survivors! Hopefully, we may even find out who did this as well... But right now Lieutenant, I need you and everyone else to fall back and recover. Keep yourselves healed, and be cautious, the demons are relentless and they enjoy it!" ordered Cullen. Even as a young man, Cullen had greatly cared for his men, risking his life every time to save each of their lives. He was loyal towards them, even if it costs him his life.

* * *

 **The Conclave**

The small group of scouts that had Cullen sent managed to enter the heart of the Temple. Inside, there was barely anything. It was all destroyed architecture, some of which had mounds of Red Lyrium, and burned corpses of those who were trapped in the blast. The scouts were both horrified and disgusted by it all, especially by the monster that caused all. They soon went inside the conclave to see the destroyed statues of Andraste and the Maker, transformed into a greenish crystal that appeared to be growing new shards and piece of itself, which appeared to be a source of the rifts that were occurring.

* * *

"By the Maker's hand..." Said Adam, one of the scouts, as he witnessed the crystal building itself together. Then came the next strangest thing to occur. They witnessed a glowing yellow light that appeared in a blinding flash. Once they got past the brightness of the flash, they saw that the light had formed in the shape of a man who wearing strange robes and helmet.

"Who... are you?" asked Evan, another of the scouts.

"My name will come in time..." replied the glowing warrior. He then hovered down, and lifted his left hand to raise the corpse of a human man wearing brunt green garbs that befitted a royal that he merges with. He then raised shards from the crystal to form his own helmet: The helmet was styled in the form of a dragon's wings. It had spikes and horns built on the top, and has a small dragon head above his eyes. Then he put it on, which caused a massive tremble that shattered across the conclave. His body had formed from a spiritual form to a physical. His robes had consisted of greenish pants, with a long black jacket that had a armour plate on its front. It also geared the symbol of the Inquisition. He also wore a stylish red shirt underneath the jacket, and wore leather boots and gloves that were covered with armour as well. He had a large sword that found bound to his belt, which had bags, supplies, and a horn. He appeared to have the form of a human. He had fair skin, and noticeable long dark brown hair.

Once the spirit's body had formed, the warrior then crashed onto the stone ground. After gaining a glimpse of his surroundings, he had attempted to crawl his way to safety. He then mumbled "Darkness is rising..." before collapsing. The scouts then surrounded him, and managed to get a look at his face. He had appeared to have blue eyes before passing out, and possessed a light, growing beard, along with a noticeable scar over his lips. .

"By the Maker. Did he..?"

"Report this to Lady Pentaghast, and bring some gear to bring him back. We're going to need some answers from him."

"Right away!" replied Evan, as he and Adam rushed to inform Cassandra about the mysterious warrior.

* * *

 **Later, at the Inquisition Stronghold**

"Mmmmhhhmmm...?" groggily mumbled the man, as he woke up. He looked at his surroundings to see himself in chains within the cell of a dungeon, as well as found himself to be wearing some strange armour. There were four warriors that keeping an eye on him, and has their swords ready for anything tricks he might pull. They looked at with bitter, stoic expressions that read caution, as well as anger.

Then came the opening of a door, and both Cassandra and Leliana had entered. The guards stood still, and bowed their heads, as a way to greet them. Cassandra then took key to open the man's cell. She then entered, and so did Leliana, as he stopped to look at him with a curious exterior.

* * *

"Tell me why shouldn't kill you now?" questioned Cassandra, which broke the silence. Even the warrior was surprised by it.

"The conclave was destroyed, everyone who attended are dead... Except for **you.** " The man listened to all these valid points by the Seeker, who pointed at him. However, he chose not to reply just yet, so her decides to keep his words minimal the time was important.

"Suit yourself. But explain **this.** " said the Seeker, who took his hand to show the crackling bright mark on his hand.

"I.. I cannot..." replied the man.

"What do you mean 'you cannot'?" asked the Seeker, with growing anger in her tone.

"I don't know what it is... And I do not know how I gained it-" Until Cassandra caught him by surprise when she lunged at him by grabbing his garbs.

"YOU'RE LYING!" replied the Seeker, until Leliana took her and pushed her back from him a bit.

"Calm yourself, Cassandra. Let us listen to what he says..." said Leliana, as she turned to face the prisoner.

"What do you want to know?" asked the man, with a face that had a calm expression.

"What do you remember? What happened at the conclave?" questioned the bard.

"I... don't know. But I remember a woman reaching out to me... And then a man walking to me... Giving me a... sword." Replied the prisoner.

"Cassandra, could it be?"

"I do not know.. But it could help explain what is happening right now..." replied the Seeker, she walked behind him to raise up from the ground.

"What did happen...?" asked the prisoner. Cassandra looked at Leliana, who nodded.

"It be easier to show you." replied Cassandra, who grabbed him by the arm to exit the dungeon to show what really happened.

* * *

 **Outside**

When they exited the stronghold, Cassandra and the prisoner walked to see what happened. To the man's surprise, he saw a massive tear within the sky that opened the Fade from above.

"What is it?" asked the warrior.

"We call the **Breach.** It is a massive rift that brings the demons that from the Fade to our world. The blast from the conclave had somehow created a pathway that allowed it to open."

"An explosion can do that?..."

"This one did." Just then, the Breach then threw another falling ball of fire, causing the warrior's mark to spark, causing a great deal of pain.

"AAAAGGGGHHH!" cried the nameless warrior.

"A friend of mine studied the Mark. The Breach is causing it to spread, which is causing it to kill you. Though, it may be our key to stopping all of this, and prove your innocence."

"You'd think I do this something like this! Even to myself?" asked the warrior, with mild impatience.

"Maybe not... But something had occurred, and if you're not responsible... Then you're our last chance to saving everyone who lives here."

The man did not know what to think. He couldn't what his life was. Only his name **Kane Trevelyan,** and that he was a son to Ferelden nobles The Trevelyans. Kane, though despite the accusations, desired to help those who needed it. While they accused him, he refuses to let them to die.

"Then... I will help you." replied Kane.

"Then... you've decided?" asked the Seeker Cassandra.

"Yes..." replied Kane as he got up, along with Cassandra.

* * *

 **To be Continued!**


End file.
